movie_ideasfandomcom-20200214-history
Sonic Generations (Live Action Remake)
Sonic Generations is an upcoming American drama film directed by Jon Favreau and produced by Walt Disney Pictures, Walden Media, and Fairview Entertainment. It is a photorealistic computer animated remake to of the Video Games of the same name and the sequel to the live action Sonic The Hedgehog (2022). The film features the voices of Ben Schwartz, Neel Sethi, Andy Samberg, Landry Bender, Danny Devito, From the director of: The Jungle Book, The Lion King, Bambi, ''and ''Bambi ii. Voice Cast: Sonic The Hedgehog, the film's title character and protagonist: * Ben Schwartz as Bambi Tails, Is an Orange Fox of who is Sonics Best Friend: * Neel Sethi as Tails Dr Eggman, a villian of who is Sonic's best friend: * Andy Samberg as Dr Eggman Amy, a female Hedgehog of who is sonics girlfriend: * Landry Bender as Amy Gerald Robert, is a Professer of who is Metal Sonic's: * Danny Devito as Gerald Robert Metal Sonic, a robot who is sonic's best friend. * Alan Tudyk as Ronno Mena, a female deer who is the adoptive mother of Bambi: * Zoe Saldana as Mena Friend Owl, a owl and another friend of Bambi's: * Ian Mckellen as Friend Owl Porcupine, a grumpy old porcupine who doesn't want anyone crossing his log bridge: * as Porcupine Groundhog, he dosen't see his shadow until ronno scares him back into his Hole: * Tom Kenny as Groundhog Thumper's Mother, a female rabbit and the mother of Thumper and his Sisters: * Amy Adams as Thumper's Mother Thumpers Sisters, Thumper was teasing around with his sisters * Cameron Seely, Ruby Barnhill, Brooklyn Prince as Thumper's Sisters Bambi's Mom, is a mother who's in Bambi's Mom: * Julia Roberts as Bambi's Mother Additonal Voices Hunter Dogs, He Defends tries defends to defeat them * Frank Welker as Hunter Dogs Ichy, a angry ferret who is Ronno's henchmen * Amy Sedaris as Ichy Dil, a angry wild boar who is Ronno's henchmen * Bill Hader as Dil Production: List of Species: Mammals * * * * * * * Red Squirrel (Sciurus vulgaris) * * * Canadian Wolf (Canis lupus canadensis) * * * * * * * * * Saiga (Saiga Tatarica) * * * * Alexander Archipelago Wolf (Canis lupus ligoni) * White Rhinoceros (Ceratotherium simum) * * * * * * Human (Homo sapiens) Birds * Turkey Vulture (Cathartes aura) * Mallard Duck (Anas platyrhynchos) * * Insects * Seven-Spot Ladybird (Coccinella septempunctata) * Eresus walckenaeri * Eastern Tiger Swallowtail (Papilio glaucus) * Brown Rhinoceros Beetle (Xylotrupes gideon) * Common Whitetail (Plathemis lydia) Dinosaurs * Deinonychus antirrhopus * Tenontosaurus tilletti * Sauropelta edwardsorum * Acrocanthosaurus atokensis * Sauroposeidon proteles * Kronosaurus queenslandicus * Pteranodon longiceps Other Prehistoric Creatures * Woolly Mammoth (Mammuthus primigenius) * Smilodon populator * Gigantopithecus blacki * Doedicurus clavicaudatus * Cave Hyena (Crocuta crocuta spelaea) * Dinocrocuta gigantea * Arsinoitherium zitteli * Hippopotamus gorgops * Australopithecus afarensis * Dinofelis piveteaui * Brontoscorpio anglicus * Stenonychosaurus inequalis * Darwin's Ground Sloth (Mylodon darwinii‭) * Archelon ischyros * Beringian Wolf (Canis lupus beringiensis) * Yukon Wild Horse (Equus lambei) * Ancient Caribou (Rangifer tarandus tuttu) * Pleistocene Musk Ox (Ovibos pallantis) Aquatic Mammals * Horseshoe Crab (Limulus limulus) * Red King Crab (Paralithodes camtschaticus) * Killer Whale (Orcinus orca) * Leatherback Turtle (Dermochelys coriacea) * Blue Whale (Balaenoptera musculus) * California Sea Lion (Zalophus californianus) * Sea Otter (Enhydra lutris) * Common Bottlenose Dolphin (Tursiops truncatus) * Colossal Squid (Mesonychoteuthis hamiltoni) Soundtrack: * There is Life by Celine Dion * Sing the day by Taylor Swift * Keep On The Sunny Side" by The Cox Family * There is Life Reprise by TBD * Through Your Eyes" by Katy Perry * Animals Are My Friends" by Alessia Cara Trivia * TBA.